en el mundo de naruto
by shiro uzumaki uchiha
Summary: que pasaria si alguien cae en el mundo de naruto y si este se hubiera criado con los 9 bijuus y con indra y ashura? pasen y lean fic inspirado en AliceUchihaLockwood


En el mundo de naruto

Era un día común en buenos aires más específicamente en la plata me desperté pensando que iba hacer el mismo día de mierda de siempre, ahora se preguntaron por qué digo esto bueno considerando que tus "amigos" te molestan y se burlan de ti eso hace que odies tu vida me vestí y me fui al colegio mi nombre es franco Fernández mientras iba pensaba en el nuevo capítulo de naruto shippuden , hoy iba a salir uno nuevo por dios como me gustaba ese anime en especial naruto ya que a pesar de todo podía salir adelante , como me gustaría ir a su mundo pero como es solo un anime es imposible no. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la bocina de un camión que me iba a atropellar.

Así es como termina todo JA que patético pensé pero antes de que me atropellara todo se volvió negro cuando me desperté vi que estaba en un bosque intente hablar pero no podía lo único que salió de mi boca fue un llanto, por dios era un JODIDO bebe pero como era posible esto si hace un momento tenía 13 años, entonces vi que vino una persona con el ruido que hice y cuando vi quien era mi ojos se abrieron como plato.

Tenía enfrente al PUTO RIKUDO SENNIN me cargo yo veía fijamente el rinnegan en shock el puso una sonrisa mientras me dijo

Estas perdido Pequeño? no te preocupes yo te adoptare porque no vamos a pasear por aquí, entonces me llevo a donde avía una fogata donde estaban los 9 bijus que eran cachorros de seguro recién se avían separado del juubi , estaban esperando a rikudo, estaban Shukaku,matatabi, Isopu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōme ,Gyūkii, y el genial kurama.

También estaban ahí ashura y Indra me sorprendí por ello pero me puse serio ahora que estaba aquí cambiaria las cosas no iba a dejar que indra se deje llevar por el odio.

Entonces escuche que rikudo les dijo a todos que me encontró en el bosque y que a partir de hoy viviría con ellos y mi nombre seria shiro ōtsutsuki

6 años después

Ya han pasado 6 años desde mi nueva vida como shiro, mi vida no era como me lo imaginaba los bijus me ignoraban y me consideran patético por ser humano la única que me quería de ellos era shukaku que siempre jugaba conmigo

Con Indra y ashura me llevaba bien pero Indra a veces era frio pero sabía que me quería y me Asia feliz eso, durante estos 6 años abrí mi red de chakra y aprendí a caminar sobre los arboles y el agua también el kage bunshin y el rasengan también complete a este creando el futon: rasen shuriken no falta decir que cuando rikudo y ashura e Indra me vieron casi les da un infarto.

.

Todo iba bien tenía el nivel de un chunin alto casi jounin por dios tenía ganas de volver a mi mundo y meterles un rasengan por el culo a los que me molestaban y me humillaban pero bueno que iva a hacer ahora estaba entrenado mis otras afinidades dado que yo poseía el katon raiton y futon.

Suspire cansando y entonces vi mi reflejo en el lago ahora desde que llegue aquí mi cabello se avía echo uno negro mis ojos eran unos de color negro y mi vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones AMBU negros, sandalias ninja color negro una remera roja con el kan ji de paz en el pecho y una chaqueta azul oscuro de cuello alto.

Entonces ahí fue donde todo se fue a la mierda un portal apareció y empezó a arrasar todo el bosque consiguiendo lastimándome y dejando un charco de sangre entonces el portal se izo mas fuerte succionándome y dejándome inconsciente

Cuando desperté estaba en un callejón pero eso no era lo raro mi cakra avía aumentado debía tener el nivel de un bijuu de 4 colas y todo se veía más pequeño Salí del callejón vi que estaba en una aldea entonces mi vista se alzo a al cielo y pude ver una montaña pero no cualquier montaña en ella estaban los rostro de los HOKAGES entonces algo izo clic en mi mente avía viajado en el tiempo y me sentí triste mis hermanos estaban sellados y mi padre ashura e indra muertos .

Pero entonces escuche a muchos aldeanos gritando cosas como MUERE DEMONIO , HOY VENGAREMOS AL YONDAIME .tenía que hacer algo esa gente iba a matar a naruto fui a donde estaban y los encontré en el callejón de donde Salí y vi que estaban golpeando y eso izo enojarme

EY DEJEN AL NIÑO EN PAZ dije furioso con los aldeanos

No te metas este chico es el demonio que mato a nuestras familias ahora lárgate o lo lamentaras dijo un aldeano

Ustedes lo quisieron tomen esto raiton:denki no jutsu dije mientras mi ataque electrocutaba a los aldeanos dejándolos inconscientes. Entonces vi a naruto que estaba tirado en un charco de agua mesclado con sangre, cuando me acerque vi algo que me dejo en shock ahora era mucho más alto debía tener máximo 17 años y mi ropa también se avía agrandado.

Mmmmmmmm dónde estoy ? lo último que recuerdo son a los aldeanos golpeándome Pregunto naruto levantodose ahora sin heridas

Rápidamente Salí de mi shock para ver a naruto sin heridas de seguro gracias a chakra de kurama.

He señor donde estoy me pregunto naruto

no te preocupes encontré a estos tipos golpeándote pero los deje inconsciente pero podrías decirme porque te golpeaban?

No se siempre es lo mismo todos me odian lo únicos que son bueno son el hokage y los dueños de restaurante de ichiraku dijo con tristeza, yo al ver esto me enfurecí y decidí hacer algo que cambiara el mundo shinobi

Mmm como te llamas gaki dije mintiendo obiamente

Me llamo naruto uzumaki futuro hokague de konoha dettebayo dijo con una sonrisa

Ya veo Naruto responde esto, tu odias a la aldea? Dije de manera seria que asusto un poco a naruto

Sinceramente no, no soy capaz de hacerlo ellos creen que ice algo malo se dejan llevar por sus emociones no es su culpa pero me gustaría saber porque me odian

Mmmm dime cuántos años tienes? Pregunte al parecer se notaba de 5 pero tenia que estar seguro en que tiempo cai

Tengo 6 porque las preguntas dijo naruto curioso

Por nada no te preocupes vi que no posees odio a pesar de todo lo que te hicieron por eso te entrenare pero antes te llevo a tu casa tengo que ir a ver al hokage

Enserio dijo naruto con un brillo en los ojos ahora ya no estaría más solo

Si lo haré te adoptare como mi hijo sonreí con calidez mientras lo llevaba a su casa.

Al escuchar esto bajo la cabeza con lagrimas y dijo gracias oto_san

En el trayecto me puse a pensar que le diría a hiruzen entonces decidí decirle la verdad para tener menos problemas en el futuro, por mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que ya aviamos llegado a su departamento

Ok naruto espérame en tu aquí en 1 hora vuelvo sonreí mientras que desaparecía en un sushin, y reaparecía en la torre hokage entre y me encontré con la secretaria.

Hola disculpe esta el hokage dije cortésmente

Hola si pasa está en su oficina me dijo a lo que yo respondí con un gracias

Al entrar me encontré con hiruzen y con una montaña de papeleo tosí un poco llamando su atención

Disculpe hokage_sama podríamos hablar en privado sin ambus dije seriamente elevando mi chakra

Quien eres gaki dijo el hokage serio

Solamente un amigo de naruto podríamos hablar a solas por favor si quiere puede revisarme

Mmm está bien AMBUS FUERA dijo mientras ponía sello de silencio

Gracias respondi ,con una sonrisa ahora lo meteré en un genjutsu para que vea mi vida dije metiendo al hokage en la técnica después de 10 minutos hiruzen tenía los ojos abiertos y en shock

No puede ser si lo que me mostraste es cierto eres shiro ōtsutsuki hijo de rikudo_sennin

Así es ahora quiero pedirle el favor de entrenar a naruto para hacerlo mas fuerte ya que puedo sentir el chakra de mi hermano kurama , aparte quiero adoptarlo dije mientras hiruzen abrió los ojos por la sorpresa

Mmm veo que no vas a aceptar un no por respuesta o me equivoco? Dijo mientras yo asentí dándole la razón. está bien toma dijo mientras me daba unos papeles de adopción y yo los empecé a llenar

También quiero pedirle las técnicas de minato y de kushina para aprenderlas y después enseñárselas a naruto , ah y quiero inscribirlo a la academia para empezar su formación

Ok la semana que viene empiezan las clases, toma estos son los rollos con las técnicas de minato y kushina, ah no se como sabes quienes son los padres de naruto pero no se los diga hasta que el esté listo dijo mientras me daba los pergaminos

Hai Gracias hokage_sama dije con una sonrisa y desparecí en un sushin

Uff ya estoy viejo para esta mierda dijo mientras veía el papeleo en la mesa

Naruto ya llegue dije mientras abría la puerta y me recibió naruto con una sonrisa

Y que paso oto_san dijo con curiosidad

Jajaja desde hoy soy tu padre ahora eres parte del clan ōtsutsuki desde hoy tu eres naruto uzumaki ōtsutsuki dije con una sonrisa mientras naruto lloraba de la felicidad

Gracias por todo oto_san dijo sonriendo

No te preocupes pero…. Pero mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento kukukuku dije mientras reia escalofriantemente asiendo que naruto se asuste y rece por su vida

Hoy es el comienzo del camino ninja de naruto uzumaki ōtsutsuki jinchuriki de kurama y reencarnación de ashura_nii junto con sasuke espero que traigan la paz al mundo shinobi pensé con una sonrisa viendo el atardecer


End file.
